


Unspoken words, an IwaOi short story

by LittleOtakuDonut99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Drama, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Short, Short One Shot, Trouble In Paradise, Unspoken words, iwaoi - Freeform, overreacting, sorry about my bad english, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOtakuDonut99/pseuds/LittleOtakuDonut99
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get in a fight but meet at a party, will they make up or will they cut ties for good?





	Unspoken words, an IwaOi short story

**Author's Note:**

> I have made fanfiction as long as I can remember, but this is my first time writing it down.
> 
> Also - I am not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes there may be. If you notice some please tell me.

It had almost been a week since the fight. The brown-haired setter and the tempered ace had often been having small arguments, but this time it was different… the feeling was unlike anything they had experienced in the past, it was more serious.

Oikawa had never gone more than a week without practicing, and it felt weird.  
Iwaizumi told him to never show his “shitty face” to him ever again. Not like he wanted to anyway. He’s just a jerk… A jerk that he has spent way too much of his life on. How many years has it been now since they first met? 10? No, it must’ve been longer than that. It doesn’t matter now. The point is that they have known each other for a long time. He felt betrayed… and honestly, he didn’t know why.

Squeezing his pen, Oikawa looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1.46 p.m., he sighed. History class sucks, it’s the most boring subject on earth. It’s history. Things that have happened in the past. That’s why it should just be forgotten, it’s the future that matters now. Just like Iwaizumi and him was history, and his future is going to be without him-.

The boy’s attention was taken away by a little piece of paper being passed over to his desk “Party at Yuri’s, Saturday 10 p.m., u coming?” A guy a few desks from him smirked his direction. Oikawa knew him, but not too well. He signaled a thump up to him and nodded. It is not really, because he wants to go, but it was probably on time that he started acting his age and there is a lot of girls that would be happy if he came, and he has a reputation to protect.

A few days later Tooru found himself at a party, he was not enjoying at all. It was 11.30pm and he didn’t show up before 11pm. ‘Fashionably late’ as it’s called. He never really liked drinking. Nor partying. Normally he would like all the attention, but today he just didn’t feel like it.

Oikawa grabbed his second beer and went outside to sit at the stairs. He considered just going home, then he heard to door open behind him.

“You’re here,” a quite familiar voice said behind him.

“Hmfp” Oikawa indifferent turned is head, signaling that he did not want to talk.

“Listen, Tooru… I think that-“

“Cut it,” Oikawa surly interrupted

“Come on Shittykawa, do you really want it to end like this.” Iwa said a bit upset

“I said cut it!” the brunette looked down on the dirty wooden steps that he was sitting on. “I don’t want to talk with you,”

Iwaizumi slowly walked down the stairs and sat by Oikawa. Neither of them said anything, and there was an awkward silence or a few minutes.

“You see...” Iwaizumi broke the silence, “It’s really not fair that I always have to live with you, having a new girlfriend every 3 months. On top of that, you also have a ton of fangirls, even girls from outside the school.” He rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. “But when I finally try to get over you and find a girl to love myself, instead of supporting me you get all angry and moody.”

“Iwaizumi. We already had this convocation once, and neither of us is drunk enough to have it again.” What he said was right but something about that was different from last time. Did he really just say… when I try to get over you...? Tooru could feel his heart ship a beat.

“Right...” Iwaizumi then said, and stated walking up the stairs. When he got to the door, he stood still for a moment with his hand on the handle. Then he took a deep breath and looked at his childhood friend. “I like you.” He then said, and left.


End file.
